Daemons
= Synopis = Children of Darkness. = Daemon Compoedium = Unaligned Crazed Punk Solrock Pringuis Soldemon Dirty Spirit Piercer Observer Quogmer Crysler Hounler Tartaree Hunter Crimp Beozol Wobblejack Sorgoli Moddler Chupacabra Dehabiter Moldabeast Gorbolda Darkness Imp Blackspawn Gargoyle Daemonknight The workhorse of most daemon armies. Daemonknights are brutal and remoreless. They appear as hulking humanoids with goat legs, long tails, sharp claws, and bony reptilian heads. They wear black armor, and horned helmets. They use either swords, bolters, and bolt pistols in combat. Hell Trooper Shock Troops of the Realm of Darkness. Hell Troopers are vicous and bloodthirsty. Once released into the Realm of Light, these Soldiers of Darkness raze everything to the ground. Single-minded in the destruction they cause, but they are not without intelligence. They are clever, and tactical. They been known to learn their enemies tactis, and develop ways of defeating them. Hell Troopers fight with all sorts of daemonic weaponry. Common examples are are Assault Rifles, SMGs, and Magnums. Hell Troopers are crazy in battle. They can go berserk. They will put their weapons away just to charge at their enemies, and rip them to shreds with their bare claws! Hell Troopers are humanoid. They have reptile like heads, with 3 feathers on the back. Their eyes are a bright yellow. Their mouths are full of fangs. They wear armor on their chest and arms. They have clawed feet. There is a wide variety of them, as they fill a lot of roles in daemon armies. They also act as the pilots and drivers for daemonic vehicles. Skull Knight Elite warriors of the Realm of Darkness. Skull Knights are humanoids completely covered in black boney armor. They are cruel, deceptive, cunning, and viscious to their opponents Skreecher Crollmer Mindbiter Lurhren Lel' Dro Kriff Cre'Zo Oyo Skriend Crawler Broiler Consumer Strangler Sliyther Sweeper Defacer Mine Krudav Oak Ganjin Burster Remover Breaker Bone Collector Peeler Wrangler Mind Hunter Shadow Prophet Madder Brig Witch Zrilkre Gulper Lorg Sliper Cruulog Olm-in Kribble Slurg Blorb Orok Skribble Chreo Hell Grengler Skolor Yulu Rawk Volt Dusk Worm Crye Tempeel Omog Kralum Hell Assassin Piount Mangler Daemonhound Faerie Gremlin Fiend Skreamer Shademaw Shadre Skolofish Blightbat Mauler Slymbol Slopretrap Blackbomb Kreeel Block Brolem Frost Imp Skrralp Skelemental Rollrn Haw Hell Engineer Grotle Hellgihli Snakepile The name says it all. Snakepiles are made up of thousands of venomous black snakes. They swarm together and can form giant humanoid shapes. Extremely destructive and highly intelligent. They use their venom to weaken their prey. Goverzi Picker Deranker Hellbuster Skrite Mind Tick Krigler Skelodrag Zilith Uuscu Skiite Vost Zitrep Hell Warrior Brollmen Kravenger Splicer Glurker Skliger Bludgenor Kreeper Hell Sniper Wobbler Kreet Oro-Blo Culiki Itcher Hell Raiser Arachu Grigg Hell Shredder Blipper Klarn Hell Brute Hell Cutter Kruanaha Vice Graw Hell Cycle Xozz Oote Boblin Shluck Ameza Sleeper Indestructible Hell Mite Popper Hell minion Hell Python Blood Lamprey Bite Eye Drotre Living Floor Daemon Specs Beheader Ost Blade Monkey Hell Hound Shlade Squigzox Scryer Ortfiend Zolezer Grablib Hell Soldier Watchbird Hell Harpooner Hell Marine Hell Vulture Witch Craft Hell Axer Mimic Kriken Zeflo Crumple Dloob Griggle Riller Chilink Uraior Oldric L'Ol Wister Rurow Wail Shock Maul Blade Mist Slycher Gripplor Mawin Entroper Blue Daemon Huge viscious brutes. Blue Daemons rip apart anything in sight. They crave the flesh of the living. Although they appear blind, they can sense a person's "Life Aura". Blue daemons are relentless hunters and don't stop till everything in a 1000 mile radius is dead. They appear as huge gorilla-like creatures, with blue-crystal like skin. They have no eyes, but an armored head, and have two horns near the mouth. Their mouth is full of Razor-Sharp Teeth. Gresplv Mogrin Baolgal Nasty brutal monsters. Baolgals are savage. They use their long blade-like "fingers" to chop prey into little bits. They often appear as the vanguard in daemon armies. They appear to be covered in torn rags. They have eyeholes where the head is. They have bony bat wings. They have an odd sprout coming out of their "tail". They have no legs, but an odding looking lower abdomen. They have extremely sharp blade-like fingers. Walleater Spell Ball Fanged Eye Chaos Rings Dead Waker Sinker Lure of Misery Hell Rook Ravapar Grom Rixie Yumocho Dragee Urberus Uroborus Appear as a mass of black worm-shaped flesh. SIngle-mindly destructive. Uroborus consumed the flesh of everything in sight, just to increase it's size and power. Skrullor Viscious skeletal daemons. Skrullors appear as human skeletons with long necks, and 8 arm bones, and two arm bones where the legs should be. Their heads appear reptilian. They are highly intelligent, and prefer to strike from the shadows. They are among the cruelest of daemons. Terror Bladette Death Insanity War Fury Machine Pride Lust Wrath Gluttony Greed Envy Sloth Hate Famine Pestilence Deception Fused Daemons Either through science, magic, or a powerful daemon can fuse two daemons together. Sometimes even three! Hell Scissors A fusion of a Hell Trooper and Baolgal. Blue Clowen Fusion of a Blue Daemon and Scarecrow. Plague Horror Fusion of a Horror and Plaguebearer. Blood Wretch Fusion of a Bloodletter and Dretch. Chaos Vulture Fusion of a Vrock and Chaos Rings. Othrill Fusion of a Bilwis and Orthrus. War Imp Fusion of an Imp and Hell Trooper. Skull Boa Fusion of a Python and Skull Knight. Black Harpy Fusion of a Gremlin and Pixie. Doom Kobold Fusion of a Kobold and Hell Trooper. Plague Jack Fusion of a Jack Frost and Plaguebearer. Blood Jack Fusion of a Jack Frost and Bloodletter. Pimple Jack Fusion of a Jack Frost and Nurgling. Pox-Letter Fusion of a Bloodletter and Nurgling. Poxie Fusion of a Pixie and Nurgling. Hell Knight Fusion of a Hell Trooper and Skull Knight. Furious Ravager Fusion of an Imp, Blackspawn, and Gargoyle. Murderer of Beautiful pestilence Fusion of a Bloodletter, Daemonette, and Plaguebearer. Blue Dragon of Madness Fusion of a Pendragon, Horror, and Blue Daemon. Hell Centurion Fusion of a Hell Trooper, Skull Knight, and Brazen Daemon. Pot Dragon Fusion of a Toubyou, Ym, and Pendragon. Crazy Dark Comedian Fusion of a Hell scissors and Blue Clowen. = Other Media Daemons= Devil May Cry Scarecrow Frost Assault Blitz Gladius Cutlass Basilisk Chimera Seed Mephisto Faust Fault Muncher Seen in episode 1 of the Anime. Dead Actress Seen in episode 1 as well. Shadow Freak Seen in episode 2. Fangbiter Seen in episode 4. Skullcrunch Seen in episode 5. Poser Seen in episode 10. Dungeons & Dragons Babau Balor Barlgura Bebilith Canoloth Chasme Dretch Evistro Ghour Glabrezu Goristro Hezrou Immolith Marilith Mezzodemon Nalfeshnee Quasit Retriever Shadow Daemon Solamith Vrock Yochlol Barbazu Bezekira Brazen Daemon Cornugon Erinyes Gelugon Hamatula Kyton Legion Daemon Lemure Malebranche Osyluth Pain Daemon Pit Fiend Rogue Imp Spinagon Storm Daemon Succubus Shin megami Tensei Kobold Kabuso Pixie Ogre Moh Shuvuu Jack Frost Pyro Jack Bilwis Lilim Kikimora Waira Gagyson Jambavan Hairy Jack Ogun Tlaloc Wendigo Yuki Jyorou Gozuki Nekomata Mezuki Caith Sith Makara Toubyou Nisroc Pendragon Sparna Garm Basilisk Afanc Orcus Vioopnir Silky Lorelei Vivian Mothman Ym Quetzlcotl Hanuman Orthrus Berserker Badb Catha Python Orobas Loa Decarabia Legion Abaddon Culebre Heqet Shiisaa Bai Ze Airavata Heimdall Peri Hariti Vivian Rangda Warhammer 40,000 Fury Bloodthirster Bloodletter Fleshhound Bloodcrusher Lord of Change Horror Flamer Screamer Unclean One Plaguebearers Nuglings Slime Beast Keeper of Secrets Daemonette Fiend Seeker Daemon Prince = Notorious Daemons= OC Belrornor Belorous Belneo Belzio Olobel Shin Megami Tensei Beldr Belial Jezebel Belzaboul Belberith Dungeons & Dragons Orcus Demogorgon Dargon Warhammer = Disclaimers= I do not Own: Devil May Cry, Dungeons & Dragons, Shin Megami Tensei, and Warhammer 40,000. = Fics where they appear = Category:TemhotaTech Category:Fan Fiction